Despedida
by Alioth Akane
Summary: Aunque cierre los ojos sé perfectamente con quien estoy. Porque ellos ya no están… no estás llenando su vacío, eso no lo podrá hacer nadie. Estás ocupando tu propio espacio en mi corazón… no te preocupes


**_Bueno estaba tirada en mi cama, pensando y escuchando música para relajarme, cuando se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia, en estas fechas me pongo muy melancólica, y creo que esta fue una manera de quitármelo…_**

**_Espero les guste y pues quienes siguen el fic que traduzco, no se emocionen que esto solo fue para quitarme el bajón que tengo… En fin._**

**_¡Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong> Despedida<strong>

— Harry ya es navidad —susurro Hermione al oído del moreno, mientras se cogía del brazo e inclinaba su cabeza hacia el hombro del ojiverde.

Harry se detuvo en su caminata causando que una ráfaga fría golpee su rostro y revuelva su oscura cabellera dejándola más alborotada de lo que normalmente esta.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunta sonriendo

Hermione alza su rostro y le observa, desde que lo conoció siempre le gusto la manera de ser que tenía su amigo, su mejor amigo. Admiraba la fortaleza que poseía, siempre levantándose, nunca rindiéndose... le quiere, fue su primer amigo en aquel mundo nuevo que se le presento y juntos (acompañado de Ron) descubrieron las maravillas del mundo mágico.

Un sonrojo cubre las mejillas de la castaña al verse descubierta mirando a su mejor amigo, quien también le observa con la misma intensidad.

Siempre adoro esos ojos verdes que el posee, y siente algo dentro suyo alborotarse cada vez que aquella mirada verde la mira, la desconcentra, la domina…

— ¿Pasa algo Hermione? —pregunta Harry al verla mirándole—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Hermione sale de aquella niebla densa causada por la mirada de Harry, y niega con la cabeza, ambos siguen caminando rumbo al cementerio.

Abren la reja que da paso al cementerio que se encuentra en los límites del castillo, hecho a causa de la segunda guerra mágica, ahí se encuentran todos aquellos héroes caídos, quienes lucharon para tener un mundo mejor, un mundo donde no haya violencia ni clases… un mundo por el cual lucharon y jamás podrán ver.

Ambos caminan pasando por varias tumbas, algunos desconocidos, otros conocidos y algunos lamentablemente amigos… caminan sin detenerse en aquellas tumbas porque hoy solo visitaran las que más les importan. Casi llegando al final del cementerio dan con las tumbas respectivas de Ron y Ginny, junto a ellos Remus, Tonks y otros más.

Hermione libera el brazo del moreno, se acerca lentamente a la tumba de quien fue su primer amor, _su pelirrojo_, aun lo extraña, extraña su risa fuerte y contagiosa, aquella que lograba sacarle todo el estrés que podía poseer, sus manías para cuando comía, y hasta extraña la inseguridad que poseía; ya han pasado 8 años desde que lo arrebataron de su lado. Ya no llora, no tiene porque, sabe que donde el este, él es feliz, solo atina a sonreír con tristeza, con melancolía, coge su varita y hace una florita apuntando a la lápida dejando una corona de flores blancas, lo que le hace tener un _dejavu_ cuando también eran ella y Harry, pero en otras circunstancias.

Harry siente su brazo libre, él se queda parada frente a la lápida de la primera mujer que lo había hecho sentirse querido como hombre, su noviazgo duro tan poco, y sin embargo la añoraba, añoraba esa sonrisa cálida que poseía, su temple para manejarse en situaciones tensas, su carácter endiablado que hacía temblar a sus propios hermanos… sonrió al recordarla. Jamás la olvidaría e hizo el mismo movimiento que Hermione, haciendo aparecer un ramo de jazmines… el olor de Ginny.

Harry es quien toma la mano de Hermione y entrelazan sus dedos, ambos mirando las lapidas de quienes fueron sus primeros amores, se miran y sonríen… saben que Ron y Ginny están felices por ellos, lo sienten. Atrás quedaron años llenos de culpa por sentirse atraído por su mejor amigo y pensar que eran unos traidores, traidores con el amor que alguna vez habían profesado a sus respectivos pelirrojos.

Saben que han hecho lo correcto… porque se sienten plenos. Harry se acerca a Hermione lo más que puede porque la prominente barriga de la castaña se lo impide. ¡Mellizos! Quien diría. Al enterarse Molly no cabe de la felicidad y ellos saben que es porque de alguna manera esos niños llenaran el espacio que dejaron Ron y Ginny al irse.

— Te amo —pronuncia el ojiverde, mirándola a aquellos ojos castaños que tanto venera—. ¿Nos vamos? Sabes que el frio no les hace bien.

Hermione alza su mano hasta posarla en la mejilla de su, ahora, esposo y asiente. Da un suspiro cansado, ya está a finales de su séptimo mes y se siente cada vez más cansada.

— Ron y Ginny… —dice de pronto la castaña—. Quiero que se llamen así.

Él sonríe y asiente, porque está más que de acuerdo.

Vuelven a entrelazar sus manos y dan la vuelta, dejando atrás a quienes fueron sus primeros amores, se van sin culpas ni remordimientos. Volverán la otra navidad, pero esta vez ya no serán 2 sino 4 quienes visiten aquellas lapidas.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>"Travesura Realizada"<strong>

**"Nox!"**


End file.
